Young and Beautiful
by mushacollins
Summary: This is a story about the rich and powerful Dean Winchester. About the humble Castiel Novak who falls in love with him. A story of betrayal. A story of jealousy. A story of heartbreak. A story about love. (This is semi based off of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, and the title references "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.)
1. Chapter 1

Young & Beautiful

Castiel sat on his humble porch on a cool summer day in New York. He took a small sip of his tea and set it back on the wooden table sitting next to him. He reclined slightly in his lawn chair and found himself gazing at the massive house neighbouring his. He admired the marble pillars supporting the house's own porch, and the many stories the mansion seemed to have. He couldn't help but wonder who was living there. He figured it was probably some hotshot who got rich off his own stocks and decided to build the most obnoxiously large house he could possibly imagine.

He did know, however, that the owner's name was Dean Winchester. Such an extravagant name, Castiel scoffed. He also knew that Winchester liked to throw many parties, as he was constantly awoken by the loud jazz band playing and the constant noise and hollering of various party guests. He had never been invited to one of these parties before, even though he lived next door. Instead, these parties were attended by the rich and famous people from all across the state. People would come out all the way from New Rochelle just to attend a famous Winchester party.

Dean Winchester was rumoured to be an incredibly handsome young man who was plagued and haunted by memories of his past. Castiel wasn't quite sure if he believed this rumour himself, but he wasn't one to make a judge of his character, considering he'd never even seen the man. Castiel snapped back into reality and took another sip of his tea while taking a deep breath and soaking in the hot rays of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**note: this chapter includes a few quotes from "The Great Gatsby by F. Scott. Fitzgerald, and I do not own either Supernatural or The Great Gastby. Also, if you enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think or if I should continue this story. Okay go ahead and read chapter 2 yay hooray**

Ch. 2

Winchester was getting ready for another party, Castiel noted as he stepped outside to gather his mail. He saw men in black suits moving tables and chairs around Winchester's front lawn, placing them in strategic locations. Another man was stringing up white lights along the front of the house. Castiel found himself smiling as he watched the workers. He found it extraordinary how much precise detail went into planning these silly little get-togethers. Castiel went inside and sat down in his favourite chair with a red floral pattern and shuffled through his mail. He noted every bill and letter from his mother, until he came across a shimmering, golden envelope with a red wax stamp on the back with an engraved W. This peaked his curiosity immensely and he opened it carefully. He read:

_Dear Castiel Novak,_

_You are invited to Mr. Dean Winchester's summer party on the coming July 15__th__. The dress is formal. You are allowed one guest. _

Castiel couldn't wipe the foolish grin off of his face. Finally, he was invited to one of his legendary parties. He couldn't wait to listen to the band, meet celebrities, and maybe even meet Winchester himself. He put the letter aside and opened his other mail, but couldn't stop thinking…

July 15th.

Throughout the span of the week, Cas would constantly whisper the words, "July 15th" under his breath constantly, while he was checking his mail, driving to the market, or even as he was about to fall asleep. He wasn't completely sure why he was so enthusiastic to attend this particular party. He had been to many other parties before. But then again, he had never been to one this large with such stature as this one did.

The hours turned into days, and the soon the week was finally over. Saturday, July 15th was here.

An hour before the party was planned to start, Castiel made his way to the closet to find a suit he could wear to the highly anticipated party. He decided on a subtle, yet classy black suit with a bowtie, the same one he had worn to his sister's wedding. After dressing, he looked in the mirror and adjusted his bowtie. He sighed, realizing he'd never be able to afford or look half as nice as a majority of the people who were to be attending the party.

He accepted this and stepped outside of his home, watching as the cars started pulling up to the Winchester house as beautiful women in expensive looking dresses and jewellery stepped out, accompanied by handsome men in lush suits and ties, taking their lady on their arms and making their way toward the entrance.

Castiel walked up to the manor. He was standing directly under the entrance when he suddenly stopped. All of this seemed surreal to him, like an unlived fantasy coming true. He truly felt tonight was going to be one he would tell his grandchildren about.

He took a deep breath and slowly continued until he was engulfed with loud sounds and people full of movement. They were wildly dancing everywhere, and dresses were flying. There was so much movement and chaos and Castiel loved every single minute of it.

He cautiously made his way to the refreshments table towards the back, making sure he didn't accidentally bump into someone. He grabbed a glass of champagne that a servant wearing white gloves handed him and graciously took a small sip. As he turned around, he bumped into a woman.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way." She said. She had skin the colour of a porcelain doll, and bright red lips. Her eyes were a delicate blue colour, which clashed poetically with her bright red hair that was pulled up into a well made bun.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Castiel replied back to her.

She smiled gently. "So I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" she asked.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak, yours?"

"Abaddon. Abaddon Buchanan." The woman replied.

Castiel desperately searched for small talk, until he found something.

"This is such a large party, Winchester invited so many people here!"

"Well, I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties, there's never any privacy. Maybe I'll see you around…" Abaddon winked and walked in the other direction, until she was lost in the sea of people.

Castiel walked around for a bit, mingling with men and women of high stature, and meeting a few celebrities during the process. He had learned many entrails of gossip, such as Evelyn Nesbit was sleeping around with another man, despite the fact she was married to Harry Thaw. He also learned that the host of the very party, Winchester, never even attended his own parties. He would just sit up in his office and work while the guests partied the night away. Castiel found this strange. What type of host didn't even attempt to join his own party?

Castiel was on his 5th glass of champagne and half listening to older women gossip about celebrities he hadn't even heard of when it happened.

A young man who looked about 27 approached the table. He had chiselled features that made his face stand out and gave him a rugged, but clean appearance all at the same time. He was wearing the customary suit accompanied with a classic black bowtie, and his vibrant green eyes sparkled under the light of the moon. He was simply stunning. Everything about him screamed beauty and sex and grace and poise and charm and wit. He had a sort of charismatic sparkle about him, like he could talk to anyone about anything and still charm them like there was no tomorrow.

Castiel was entranced as the man extended a hand towards him and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel could barely breathe. He remained with his mouth open while Winchester started talking to him.

"What's your name?" He shouted over the overpowering instrumental music.

"C-Castiel. Novak." He stuttered.

"I see you're having a good time!" he says as he points to his wine glass, half empty already. "Why don't we go inside and get something a little stronger?"

Castiel was still in utter shock, the famous Dean Winchester, who hadn't even attended a single one of his parties, was outside, talking to a nobody like himself. He felt both honored and insignificant at the same time.

Castiel quietly nodded and followed Dean into the house. It was very large and crowded with people with loud music coming from the grand piano sitting directly in the corner. Dean made his way to the grand staircase and climbed up it, holding one hand on the dark chestnut wooden rail. Castiel coyly did the same, and soon they found their way to a very large room, complete with a couch, an oriental rug, and a large Tuscany brown desk. Castiel sat in one of the red velvet chairs and waited patiently while Winchester poured two glasses of scotch for the both of them. He politely thanked him when he was handed a glass, and Winchester took a seat in the chair opposite his. They both sat in silence while looking out a large window behind the desk, where they could perfectly see the party, including the bright lights and crowded guests, as well as the muffled music.

After a good moment of quiet, Winchester spoke.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come inside…"

"Well, I am a bit curious, actually." Castiel admitted.

Dean chuckled quietly. "To be honest… I saw you talking to the girl with the red hair. She… She means a lot to me and I never thought I would see her again. And I wanted to know if you knew anything her. You know, where she lived, or any type of information about her? It's a long shot, I know."

Castiel was confused, and somewhat disappointed. He had the slightest hope that just maybe Dean had invited him to talk just for the hell of it. But he knew it was too good to be true. He smiled at him and said politely, "No. She came up to me saying hello, and just sort of left. That was the only time I saw her."

Winchester's expression faded into mild disappointment, and Castiel automatically felt guilty.

"Her name is Abaddon. We met at one of my parties quite a while ago. She was in town at the time and decided to crash. I noticed her through this very window and… oh boy. The very sight of her took my breath away. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. We fell in love, but she had to leave. To this day, I still don't think I know why, but I do know that she's the love of my life, and I need to see her again."

Cas nodded in agreement and wished there was something he could do to help Dean. Even though they had only been in contact for around 5 minutes, he felt as if he would do anything for him already.

"Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"Oh no, I'm not bothered. Not at all, Mr. Winchester."

He chuckled lightly again. "What about you, though? Do you got any stories of a lost love one?"

"My fiancée of 2 years left me. I-I'm not completely sure why. I always tried my hardest to keep her happy, and I loved her with all of my heart. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was because I was too boring, or not wealthy enough. I'm not really sure. It doesn't really matter anymore now, I suppose."

Cas finished off the rest of his scotch and held the glass. Winchester sighed and said,

"I'm sure you'll find love again, Castiel."

"I wish the same to you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel replied.

"Please, call me Dean." He said, which made Cas smile.

Dean Winchester sure had a way of making people like him, and he was doing a damn good job with Cas. He could feel something new was beginning. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was not unbearable, unlike most afternoons, but Castiel was inside his house, reading the daily newspaper.

Out of the blue, he heard a knocking at his door. He got up to answer it, only to be greeted with none other than Dean Winchester. Castiel was extremely curious as to why he was here, but he wasn't complaining.

Without any explanation, Dean asked, "Would you like to go into town with me?"

Castiel quickly nodded and before he could figure out what was happening, he was whisked away by Dean and was inside of his Rolls Royce.

"So why is it that we've been neighbors for around a year now, and we've only just met?" Dean cocked his head slightly as he grabbed his glass of tea and took a small sip.

He had taken him to Alistair's, a local restaurant that Castiel never had the money or the will to go to. They had been seated at a two-person table, and had already ordered drinks.

"I admit, I was slightly intimidated by your house to just come out and say hello…" Castiel said.

Dean let out a laugh and said, "I don't think I blame you. There are times when even I'm intimidated by it."

There was then a moment where it seemed like the whole world disappeared and it was just him and Dean. Dean looked into Cas's eyes for a good while, before snapping out of his trance and saying something.

"But then again, I never asked for such a big house. It was sort of handed down to me a few years ago since… my…" Dean couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Since what?"

"It… It doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, what kind of things are you into?"

"Oh… nothing much. I like reading, and sometimes seeing the new pictures. My favourite is 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It came out a couple years ago."

"What about 'Wings"? Have you seen that one yet?"

Castiel shook his head. "No I haven't yet."

"Oh, it's wonderful. It's about two men who fall in love with the same woman during World War I."

"Wow that sounds great, I'll have to see it sometime…"

"Would you like to see it now?" Dean offered with a coy smile.

Castiel was shocked. No one had ever offered to take him to the movies before. Especially not someone with as high as a stature as Dean. He automatically jumped at the chance.

"Yes! Yes, I would love that!" Castiel enthused almost jumping from excitement.

"Great, let's go." Dean said as he leapt up. He grabbed Cas's hand and took him out the door and back into the car to start another string of adventures.

The movie theatre was quiet. Not many people had chosen to see this movie at this time of day, so it was nearly empty, despite a couple of people. This was such a new experience for Cas, seeing a movie with another person. He didn't know how to act, or what to specifically talk about. His palms were sweaty from the pressure, but Dean seemed to be casual about the whole ordeal. He always found something new and interesting to talk about when words failed Cas, which was one thing he really admired.

They sat together and shared an exchange of small talk before the picture started. As soon as it was over, Cas was in tears and was embarrassingly trying to cover it up. Dean noticed that and softly chuckled, putting his arm around Cas and teasing him that everything was going to be alright.

Soon enough, Castiel was back home, and thanked Dean for spending the day with him, although he was mildly curious as to why he did. He went back inside as Dean drove off, and sat in his chair and sighed. That Dean Winchester sure was something.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean dropped by again this week. They went to the park, and had a picnic. They laid out a red checkered blanket and ate little sandwiches that were more than likely made by Dean's servants. They talked for hours on end watching the birds chatter amongst each other in the trees. Dean said that he liked talking to Cas because he always found a way to make something funny, which Cas found strange because he never deemed himself as an amusing person. Cas liked talking to Dean because he always had very interesting stories to tell about people he'd met or things he'd done. He was always so fascinating.

They both loved being in each other's company. After they had finished up at the park, Dean offered to go back to his house to have a glass of brandy and finish their conversation. Cas accepted.

"I'm just saying, Toulouse-Lautrec is the best artist of the Bohemian Revolution."

"Well I don't know about 'the best' but he is decent, I'll admit." Dean rebuttled.

Suddenly, Cas remembered something and decided to bring it up.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Abaddon girl? Have you won her back yet?"

Dean smiled and responded. "We had tea this weekend. She can around because she had heard from others that I had been asking about her. She showed up at my door out of the blue, and yes I was a little flustered and surprised and shocked and in awe all at the same time, which believe me. It's very confusing. Well, anyways, she came in and we caught up after all the wasted years. And we decided to get back together. I'm seeing her again tomorrow."

Cas nodded in understanding. He was happy for them.

"Well, I think that's great for you guys!"

Dean smiled. "You know what, Cas? You're the best friend I've had in really long time. Ever since… Oh, never mind."

Dean was being very vague, which peaked Castiel's interest even more.

"Ever since what?" Cas asked innocently.

Dean took a deep breath and started to speak.

"My brother. He was four years younger than me. His name was Sam. H-he was a lawyer, in fact, he was the best damn lawyer this whole country has ever seen. He would travel from state to state to defend some of the country's most notorious criminals. And hell, he won most of his cases. My dad never really accepted him, though. He was… He was a pretty traditional guy. And it turns out that Sammy was gay. And dad didn't stand for it. And after the night he came out to him, they never spoke another word to each other."

"Oh that's sad." Castiel sympathized.

Dead chuckled. "Yeah, well that doesn't even come close to some of the other things that him and dad would fight about. But anyways, after college, Sam became a lawyer and met someone. His name was Gabriel, I think. Well, they were happy for quite a while, until some boys found out the two were together, and they… they…" Dean couldn't find the strength to go on.

Cas urged him to, and finally after a few moments of silence and a deep breath, Dean slowly resumed.

"The boys… They broke into Sammy's house, and they… They... They had a loaded shotgun. And th-they shot my baby brother through the head. Three times. They did the same to Gabriel too."

Cas could see a small teardrop run down Dean's cheek. The amount of guilt he could see in Dean's eyes was unbearable, and it made Cas's stomach sink.

"If only… If only I had stood up for him. To dad. Then… Then things would've gone differently. They would've. I know it. He would still be alive, we would still talk and laugh and joke around and-and… It's my fault. He was 24 years old. His life was JUST beginning. He had so much to offer. A-And. I…"

Dean realized that Cas was still in the room, and held back his tears.

"Dean. Don't feel guilty for this. It's not your fault at all. There wasn't anything you could've done about it. And feeling like shit every single day of your life because of something you couldn't control is not a way to live."

Dean nodded in agreement, and straightened himself out. "You're right. You're right." He said as he gave him a smile. "You make me better, Cas. Thank you."

They then continued to talk the afternoon away about everything and nothing, until the moon began to rise. And for the first time in years, Castiel felt truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Castiel decided to visit Dean, so he walked up to the iron gate and slowly opened it. He gave the front door a few knocks and then waited. When there was no reply, he decided to go around to the backyard. Dean was sitting in a lawn chair by the massive pool, alongside a woman with brilliantly red hair and a polka dot bikini who was sun tanning. Castiel caught Dean's attention, which prompted him to smile and motion for him to come over and sit by him.

Cas made his way to an avaible lawn chair next to Dean's, and sat down. The redhaired woman, who he assumed was Abaddon, waved at him as well, and Cas nervously waved back.

"Hey there! How's your day been?" Dean asked Cas curiously.

He replied with a cliché response, "Oh, it was fine. Nothing exciting really happened. I just read my book and went into town to get groceries. You know, the usual."

Dean nodded in agreement, and Abaddon sat up slowly and began to speak.

"Oh that reminds me, Dean. Today I happened to bump into Jo Harvelle, can you believe it? Of all people… I'm surprised she has the nerve to even be 3 feet near me considering what she did last month. Oh, the nerve of some people."

Dean passively nodded, obviously looking like he could care less. He turned back around to Castiel and began to talk. "So later tonight, do you want to go to the bar, and get a couple of drinks?"

Cas looked at Abaddon, surely assuming that the two of them would have already had something planned for that evening. Abaddon looked partially annoyed and went back to sun bathing.

After pondering, he said, "Sure, if you two weren't planning anything, I mean."  
Dean shook his head and leaned forward so that only Castiel could hear what he was saying. "Given the choice, I'd much rather be with you."

This made Cas oddly blush, but he shook it off when he felt Abaddon's icy stare at the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

She got up from her seat, and made her way towards the door, carrying an empty pitcher that had once contained lemonade. She stopped and then turned toward Cas. "You know, you should come help me clean up, I mean if you're going to be a frequent part of both of our lives." She said with a charming smile.

"That's a great idea!" Dean said.

Cas felt obligated, so he made his way into the kitchen to help Abaddon. When he walked in she was already forcefully scrubbing away at some leftover dishes that Dean's servants still hadn't cleaned up yet. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Abaddon spoke up.

"So… are you married?"

"Um… no. No I'm not."

"Interesting."

Another pause.

"So… you're one of… those?"

Castiel was confused. "One of what?"

"You know… One of the… homosexuals…" She said the last word in almost a whisper, like the word was cursed.

"What? NO! NO, I'm not gay. What gave you that idea?"

Abaddon put down the plate she was in the middle of drying and looked him dead in the eye. "I see how you look at my Dean. With those innocent, puppy dog eyes. And you smile a lot when he's around. Don't pretend like I can't see it. I can, and you need to stay the fuck away from him, do you understand me?"

"Look, what are you talking about?" Castiel demanded.

"I think you know perfectly well, you faggot."

Castiel was extremely shocked and terribly confused. He went back outside to get away from Abaddon to be greeted by none other than Dean, who gave him a smile and grabbed his shoulders, unwillingly sending oncoming butterflies to Cas's stomach. Dean sensed his urge to escape and asked, "Wait, what's wrong?"

Castiel wasn't quite sure he knew himself, so he shook Dean off and started walking back to his house at a quicker pace than normal.

"Where are you going?" Dean shouted.

Castiel just kept walking until he entered his own house, holding in his tears.

Five minutes later, Cas heard knocking coming from the front door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it, revealing Dean with a very concerned expression plastered on his face. At that moment, all the terrible memories he had tried to lock away broke, begging to be remembered and the emotions hit Castiel like a wave.

…_Castiel couldn't really remember much of his childhood, but the one memory that always stuck with him was in the 7__th__ grade. He was always being bullied by one boy named Flynn. He would call him a faggot and a queer. Cas was always puzzled of how such a young boy could be so cruel towards others. Maybe he was having trouble at home, or wasn't good at making friends. Whatever the case was, these words really got to Castiel and found a permanent place in his head where it festered and grew. The boy would continue to torment Castiel throughout his high school years, where Cas would shrug it off, but one day, it went too far. _

_ Castiel was walking to his advanced algebra class, when Flynn walked up to him in the hallway. He was missing his usual snide smirk and instead it was replaced with a cold, hard stare. Castiel ignored him until Flynn violently grabbed his shoulder which stopped him in his tracks. He jerked him around and slammed him into the wall. Cas felt shock and fear fill his body and start to take over. Flynn repeatedly started punching Castiel as hard as he could over and over again, until all Cas could feel was the warm blood dripping off his battered face and a dizzy feeling in the back of his mind until everything slowly faded to black._

_ Three weeks later, he woke up in a hospital, welcomed by a steady beeping noise and the smell of soap. He slowly became aware that he had been in a coma and that his face had 32 stitches in it. He was very confused and scared, until a young female nurse entered the room._

_ "Welcome back, Castiel! The outside world missed you!" he remembered her saying with a sweet smile. He also remembered her bringing him hot dinners and medicine while telling him everything was going to be okay, and sometimes telling him funny stories and keeping him company. _

_His parents never came to visit him. His dad was a CEO of a cigarette company, so he was always worried about his clients more than he was his own son. His mother stayed at home, but was much more interested in grooming the family dog than talking to Cas. They were probably more annoyed by the fact that he was costing the family a lot of money than feeling worried or showing any sort of sympathy towards him in the slightest._

_ "Grow up, son! The world is rough!" he remembered his dad saying._

_ "You're such a girl about these things! You aren't man enough." His dad would shout at him._

_ "Grow some balls!" Dad said._

_ "Pussy." Dad said._

_ "You're a disappointment." Dad said. _

_ When Castiel was out of the hospital, his dad came to pick him up. He looked annoyed and in a rush, so Cas quickly got in and shut the car door. They drove in silence for five minutes until his dad spoke up. "So why were you in the hospital anyways?" _

_ "Because a boy at my school beat me up."_

_ "And why did he do that son?"_

_ "He… He thought I was gay."_

_His dad took a deep breath and chuckled._

_ "Are you honestly surprised? I even thought you were a fag."_

_ Castiel couldn't sleep that night. The words kept circling his mind and taking control._

_ "Fag." "Queer." "Failure." "Disappointment." "Pussy." _

_ "Worthless."_

_Castiel got out of his bed and shuffled around his dark room until he found a flashlight, a piece of paper, and a pencil. He headed out to the roof of his house and entered his mother's green house. He took a minute to look at the moon and the stars through the glass ceiling, wishing he was anywhere but here. He looked around and found a thick long rope and knotted it into a noose. He slung it over one of the rafters and sat down on the cold floor. Picking up the pencil, he began to write a note. _

_It said:_

_ Dad. I didn't mean to be such a disappointment to you. I tried my hardest to be the son you wanted me to be, but it didn't work. I wished with all my heart that you would come to accept me for who I am. But I guess that's just another dream that won't ever come true. I tried playing football, and boy scouts, but I couldn't do it because I'm always destined to fail, I guess. I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry. _

_ Goodbye. _

_He slowly put the rope around his neck and tightened it. He took deep breaths, knowing that they would be his last. _

_ But then he remembered that one nurse from the hospital. He remembered how nice she was to him. And how caring. And he knew that at least one person had cared about him. _

_ And with that, he took the rope off his neck, unknotted it, and set it back on the ground. He then took the note he had just written and tore it up into a million pieces as he tossed it off the building, watching as the gusts of wind blew it away. He smiled to himself and went back inside to his bedroom, still dazed and a little frightened about what just happened, and got back into bed and pulled the covers over him. _

Dean entered quickly and asked Cas if he was okay. Somehow, these words awoke something inside of him. He realized that maybe he wasn't going to be okay most of the time, but it's all worth it. Whether he had Dean, or simply just a nurse who truly cared about him, Cas was grateful.

He wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him. He felt Dean tighten his grip slightly and chuckle to himself. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Cas could feel a tear starting to form in the corner of his eye and whispered, "As long as you're with me, yeah, I think I'm gonna be okay."


End file.
